Illyasviel von Einzbern
Summary Illyasviel von Einzbern is the Master of Berserker during the Fifth Holy Grail War. She is an Einzbern homunculus, the daughter of Kiritsugu Emiya, and Irisviel von Einzbern, and thus the adoptive older sister of Shirou. She acts as the Lesser Grail under normal circumstances, taking in the souls of the Servants that die. Once five Servants have been exterminated, she wouldn't be able to function anymore, and with the death of six, she'd be destroyed as the Grail takes form from within her body. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely higher with Degen Name: Illyasviel von Einzbern Origin: Fate/stay night Gender: Female Age: 18 years old Classification: Homunculus, Holy Grail, Magus, Master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Information Analysis, Self-Sustenance (Type 2. As a homunculus, she can subside on magical energy alone), Magecraft (and some True Magic), Hair Manipulation (Can shape and manipulate strands of her hair into familiars that can fire magical energy and fly), Soul Manipulation with Heaven's Feel (Can transfer and materialize souls), Absorbs the magical energy of Servants as they are defeated, Resistance to Magic (All magi have basic magical resistances) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Significantly stronger than Rin, word of God states that only the likes of Tokiomi and Kayneth could best her in battle), likely far higher with Degen (Managed to shatter a barrier made by Rin's gems, which were powerful enough to penetrate God Hand and deflect magic from Caster) Speed: Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can keep up with Rin) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown physically, Small Building level with her familiars (Blocked several Gandr shots fired from Rin) Stamina: High. She has a limitless supply of mana. Range: Tens of Meters with Magecraft Standard Equipment: Her familiars. Can gain access to the Dress of Heaven Intelligence: Despite her youthful appearance and bratty nature, Illya takes after her father in that she's a pragmatic, remorseless killer when she puts her mind to it. True to her lineage, she is a genuinely stellar magus, easily overwhelmed Rin, a recognized genius in her own right, in their encounter with her familiars and controlling the ferocious Berserker with ease. Weaknesses: Illya is somewhat childish and overconfident; she generally prefers to play with the opponents to her heart's content. She's weaker when cutting off from the land around her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ZelleCreation.gif|Illya creating her familiars ZelleDefense.gif|Zelle defending Illya from Rin's Gandrs ZelleAttack.gif|Zelle attacking Rin Degen.gif|Degen smashing through Rin's barrier Magecraft: Illya is an incredibly powerful magus, showcasing potential that far outstrips every other Master in the Holy Grail War's past, present, and future. Her body is composed of 70% magic circuits, giving her an extreme amount of magical power at her disposal, and these also act as her Command Spells, allowing her to control the normally uncontrollable Berserker. Similarly to her mother's wire-based magic, Illya can turn strands of her hair into high-performance familiars resembling doves through a technique called Engel Note: Angel's Poem. The bird's names are Storch Ritter: Knight of Stork, and those that shoot bullets are Zelle. They can defend against and shoot down Rin's Gandr shots. She can turn them into Degen, a powerful sword-shaped barrier with enough speed and strength to shatter Rin's Jewel-based barrier so fast that she could barely register what had happened. Dress of Heaven: The Mystic Code of the Einzbern family, summoned through the sacrifice of Leysritt, which allows for the use of the Third Magic, Heaven's Feel, the materialization of the soul itself. This will enable her to transfer the souls of others into new containers, trapping Shirou in a doll in one bad ending and, in the True Ending of Heaven's Feel, rescuing his soul from the destruction of his body and giving him a temporary, small body made from bits of her own. She cannot use the full power of the Third Magic, instead of wielding an incomplete replica. Theoretically, it could be used to achieve true immortality by materializing the soul, preventing it from dispersing and returning to Akasha. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Alchemists Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Homunculi Category:Magic Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Soul Users Category:Hair Users Category:Teenagers Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Information Analysis Users